Field
Embodiments of the systems and methods described herein are generally related to warranty applications for battery packs.
Background
Large, multi-cell battery packs typically cost substantially more than common consumer batteries, such as cellular phone and laptop batteries. Replacement of defective battery packs can lead to significant expense for a consumer, and therefore, consumers expect proper function of each battery pack. A warranty may provide assurance to the purchaser of a battery pack in case of any defects.